Georg von Siemens
Georg von Siemens (ゲオルク・フォン・ジーメンス, Georuku fon Jīmensu) is a German businessman and the honorary director of the Bamberger Bank. He is a central figure in the expansion and advancement of Germany's heavy industries.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, page 35 Appearance Georg is an elderly man with a large nose and short, slicked-back grey hair. He has a considerable assortment of thick facial hair, ranging from eyebrows, to sideburns and a goatee. He dresses in a tuxedo suit with a bow tie. One time, when he became intoxicated, he wrapped the bow tie around his head.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 29 Personality When sober, Georg comes across as professional, calm, ambitious and intelligent, and is keen to discussing social and economic issues with others.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 12-13 Even so, Georg exhibits signs of his libidinous nature, when he grows flustered by Ran-Mao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 14-15 However later, when drunk, he easily loses self-control and becomes forceful and somewhat violent; he grabs Irene Diaz even after she has asked him to stop, and insolently yells and throws a drink at her when she refuses to let him continue groping her. He imputes his unwanted advances to Irene, claiming that it is her fault for the way she dresses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 22-24 Ciel Phantomhive speculates that he is a repeat offender that frequently behaves in this manner, and Sebastian Michaelis believes he lacks self-restraint, either because Georg is a fool or because he is shameless. Plot Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Following his request to Queen Victoria, Georg is invited to a short stay at Ciel Phantomhive's Phantomhive Manor. He arrives to the welcome banquet as the guest of honor. At the party, he discusses business with Ciel, Karl Woodley, Patrick Phelps, Lau and Charles Grey. He gets flustered when Ran-Mao spontaneously latches onto him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 12-15 Later, when drunk, he makes lustful advances on Irene Diaz, and continues to harass her even after she has asked him to stop. When she spurns him with a slap, he tosses a drink at her, but it splatters on Ciel instead. Ciel warns them against misbehaving in the dining hall. However, Grimsby Keane, Irene's romantic partner, is angered by Georg's impudent demeanor, and throws a bottle of wine at Georg. Sebastian Michaelis, then, intervenes and catches the wine; he uses it to pour drinks, which successfully soothes the riled guests. Eventually, Georg becomes exceedingly intoxicated.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 22-31 Grey secretly encourages him to fake his death in order to "surprise everyone,"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, page 17 and gives him a substance called Tetrodotoxin, which is able to put him in a state of apparent death, as seen in Romeo and Juliet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 13-16 Georg is, subsequently, brought to his guest room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 31 Soon after, Georg, having locked his door, requests assistance from the servants, and Mey-Rin and Sebastian go to see what he wants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 32-33 He drinks the substance, and then screams while breaking and tossing the ampule into the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 48, pages 19-21 He successfully falls into a state of apparent death just when Sebastian breaks down the door. Arthur Conan Doyle, then, inspects Georg and declares him dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 32-36 stabs Georg.]] Georg is moved to the wine cellar. There, he goes as far as to take a bottle set aside to age. Grey later enters, and Georg greets him with delight; he remarks that it seems their prank has worked well and asks if everyone was shocked. He begins to talk about the wine he discovered upon his waking. However, Grey suddenly and ruthlessly stabs and kills Georg, proclaiming that the very sight of him is "frightfully offensive" and that it is "ten years too soon" for "dim-witted Germany" to catch up to Great Britain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, pages 6-7 Quotes * (To Irene Diaz) "You're at fault for wearing those clothes! You really want to be touched, don't you? Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent now."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 23 Trivia * Georg von Siemens may have been based on a real-life figure of the same name; the latter was also a liberal politician. He was on the board of directors of the Deutsche Bank from 1870 to 1900. * Charles Grey tells the dying Georg von Siemens to "come back in another 10 years."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, page 7 Assuming he died in 1901 (albeit he actually died in 1889), in 1911, Peter von Siemens was born and, during his tenure, Siemens AG became the fifth largest electrical firm in the world. (Georg von Siemens was the nephew of Ernst Werner von Siemens, who was the great-grandfather of Peter von Siemens). It is unknown whether or not the enterprise overtook Britain's companies. References Navigation pl:Georg von Siemens es:Georg von Siemens fr:Georg Von Siemens ru:Георг фон Сименс pt-br:Georg von Siemens it:Georg von Siemens Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Male characters